wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Kestrel on the Dunes
A Kestrel/Dune shipping story. It was Dune's turn to hunt. Hunting was always hard for him ever since his battle accident. Dune had been a soldier in Blaze's army. He always thought Burn was cruel and something about Blister was... off. He missed being in the war, fighting for what he felt was right. "Stupid dragonets." Dune grumbled. "Why can't they just hunt for themselves?" Dune sighted two large reindeer. He hid behind a bush and went in for the kill, sneaking from place to place until he was close. He extended his claws and jumped on the reindeer, stabbing his claws into their necks. They fell over and bled out within seconds. Dune grabbed them by the necks and carried them towards the cave. "Those snobby dragonets. They think they're all that." Dune scoffed. "Pffft. Prophecy, shmophecy. The only reason I even joined this wretched association is because I had nowhere to go! Retards! All of them!" Kestrel emerged from a shadowy reach in the side of the mountain. The blood red skywing, with her golden yellow eyes had always had Dune by the heart, but he was too shy to say anything. Something about her savage anger bursts always... spoke to him, reminded him of his mother. "Hunting duty for the little runts, huh? Those iritating brats. I just need a break sometimes, a breath of fresh air." Kestrel then sighed, releasing a small, orange flame. Dune dropped the reindeer. "Oh, tell me about it! And that Tsunami is the worst of them all, so bossy, so demanding! Glory shouldn't even be here and wouldn't be if Hvitur hadn't failed to bring the skywing egg." "Agreed. Mabye a skywing wouldn't be so bad. I could raise it like the dragonet I never had." Dune noticed a change in her body language at that point. Was it, rage? Confusion? Jealousy? No, it was... depression. I'd better not ask. Dune thought. I don't want to lose her. "Well you'd better get the food to the runts before they take it out on Webs." Kestrel snarled. "Yeah. You're probably right." Dune felt his scales blushing and he tried to hold it back. I want to ask her, but I dont know what to say. He thought. "Uh... Kestrel. I was... I was wondering if you wanted to... to do something later." He was expecting one of her violent rages, but her answer was the last thing he ever expected. "Sure. I could go for some fun after being cooped up here for as long as I have been." Kestrel answered with a gentle nature in her voice that Dune had never heard. She then took to the sky and flew away. Dune was on cloud nine. As he brought the dragonets the reindeer, Tsunami was the first to notice Dune's new behavior. She grew suspicious quickly. "Anyone notice Dune?" Tsunami asked. "I've never seen him smile for this long. Something has to be up." "Oooooh. So it's illegal to be happy now." Glory grumbled. "Last I checked you didn't like our 'grouchy guardians'." "No, it's not like that!" Tsunami responded. "None of our guardians are ever that happy!" Starflight stopped eating to respond. "Tsunami has a point. When's the last time any of you have seen Kestrel smile?" Webs interrupted them. "Bed soon dragonets. You have a battle training test tomorrow and I want you to be ready." Dune jumped into the undergroung river. As a sandwing, he naturally didn't like water. He watched as dirt and dust washed out of his scales. He took a deep breath and went underwater, resurfacing in a few seconds. His scales went from a dusty tan, to pale gold. He moved the stone blocking the door and went outside. He gathered a bouquet of roses and cherry blossoms. He tied them together with a beautiful purple vine. He them went to the designated location for him and Kestrel to meet. She glided down next to him. She looked more beautiful than ever. She had an orange tiger lily behind her right ear and a garland of tiny, white flowers around her neck and horns. Dune handed Kestrel the bouquet. "Here. I picked these for you. I hope you like them." Kestrel sniffed the flowers deeply. She smiled. "I love them. So, what are your plans for tonight?" "Well, I thought we could go down to the old peach orchard, then there's a beautiful meadow a little while away from there. Then last, I was going to take you to a cliff that has an incredible view." Dune held out his talon, and Kestrel took it in her own. Just like in Dune's plans, they went to the peach orchard, filling up on the fat, juicy peaches that grew there. He then took her down to the meadow, where flowers of every color bloomed. Doves sang as they jumped and ran through the field of flowers. Then, just like he promised, Dune took her to the cliff. There was a full moon that night, which added to the field of view from the top. They laid down on the end of the cliff. Kestrel sighed. "That was, amazing. I don't think I've ever had so much fun. Thank you, Dune." Dune blushed slightly. "Kestrel, there's something I've always wanted to tell you, but never had the courage. But now, my eyes are open. Kestrel, when I first met you, I fell hard and fast for you. You've been the light of my world ever since. I love you, Kestrel." Kestrel leaned in and kissed him. Dune's eyes opened wide and he blushed, almost his whole snout turning red. "You... You have? Kestrel, I'm so glad we got to spend this time together. I must be honest with you. I haven't been this happy in a very long time." Kestrel smiled and leaned against him. "I'm glad too. We must be getting back soon. The sun's coming up." Dune looked at the horizon. She was right. He stood up and Kestrel followed him. They walked through the forest to get back to the caves. The scents and sounds of morning awoke in the sky kingdom. Birds sang in long, exagerated songs. The smell of ripe apples and mint filled the air. Flowers opened from their slumber, revealing worlds of small drops of dew. Squirrels chattered and began their little games as the world began to awaken from its nightly sleep. Dune and Kestrel snuck back into the cave, only to find Webs panicing."Webs, what's wrong? Settle down for a moment and tell us what's the matter." Dune asked. "They're gone!" Webs cried. "Who? Who's gone?" Dune asked. "The dragonets! Tsunami, Clay, and Glory! All three, gone!" "WHAT!" Kestrel yelled, her voice echoing in the caves. "THEY SNUCK OUT LAST NIGHT!" The rock blocking the door trembled a little. Dune grabbed it and threw it aside, revealing Clay and Tsunami. "What are you two-" Dune stopped mid-sentence when he saw it. A skywing patrol with Queen Scarlet at the lead. Starflight, with bags of scrolls with him, gasped in awe. "Queen Scarlet of the skywings." Scarlet smiled. "Finally. A little recognition around here." Kestrel stormed into the room and froze. You! I should've known when I smelled something foul! Kestrel thought angrily. Scarlet began observing Starflight like he was some kind of exotic jewel. "Incredible. You really are a nightwing!" Kestrel interjected. "Scarlet, let the dragonets go. I'm the one you want." Scarlet smiled creepily. "Wonderful! New arena competitors and a traitor. In one catch! Thrilling!" She signaled to her patrol to grab the dragonets. An orange skywing grabbed Sunny. Kestrel shouted at Webs. "Webs, run! Get to the underground river! Alert the Talons of Peace!" Dune roared at Scarlet. "Let that sandwing go!" He lunged at Scarlet, slashing at her, but he missed every time. Scarlet eventually exausted him and grabbed his horns. With one swift tug, Dune's neck was broken. "NO! DUNE! YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE A MURDERER!" Kestrel didn't have time to say anything more before Scarlet's patrol grabbed all of them and flew towards the palace. Kestrel shed a tear as they passed over all the places her and Dune had been the night before. Just when she had fallen in love with him. Now she'd never see him again. A few days later... Kestrel was pushed into a small cage and chained to the floor, with braces on her snout, wings, and legs. She was to be put on trial later that day. She knew she was most likely going to lose the trial and be sentenced to death, but she accepted it. At least then, she'd be with her beloved Dune again. When it was time for her trial, she was removed from the cage and had heavy iron chain put all over her. Peril watched secretly. As the trial went on, Peril leared that Kestrel is her mother, and calls upon the champions shield to save her mother from execution. Scarlet punishes Osprey for teaching Peril the custom. My daughter? She's alive? How can that be? Kestrel thought. She wished she could talk to her daughter, not knowing that she had been alive the whole time. Later... Why is she doing this to save me? Kestrel asked herself. I've never even been there for her. I wish I could have... Kestrel watched fearfully as Peril fought Clay. When Peril looked like she was going to win, Glory reared up in a burst of colors and shot a blob of black ooze that hit Scarlet directly on the side of the face. Kestrel gasped. What was that? Peril and the dragonets came down the halway where her cage was and freed her, burning off her braces. They then met next to the Diamond Spray River and Kestrel got to speak to Peril for the first time. But it was not a joyous reunion. Peril spoke to Kestrel. "You killed my brother. You left me here. And it's your fault my friend is dead. I may not want you dead, but I don't want to know you." Kestrel spoke back. "Peril, I'm sorry for what happened. But i am the way life made me. Take it or leave it." Peril sighed. "I want to try things on my own first." Kestrel scoffed. "Well, when any of you come crawling back and realize you need me after all, send a message through the dragon of Jade Mountain. Take care." And with that Kestrel lifted into the sky and flew away. Once she was out of their sight, she landed on a small, rocky ledge overlooking the ocean. She spoke softly to herself. "I'll be with you again, Dune. One day, we'll be together again, my love. A Talons of Peace messanger landed next to her with a note saying that Morrowseer and Blister wanted to meet her a few miles from her current location. She follower the messanger there. He left soon after. "Morrowseer, sir. You wanted to meet with me?" Kestrel asked the large, black dragon. "Yes, I did." Morrowseer responded in his grisly voice. "You served your purpose, Kestrel. But now that the dragonets have escaped we... no longer have any use for you." "Sir, what do you mean? I don't understand." Kestrel said, confused. Blister interrupted. "We don't need you anymore. And we can't have you giving away our secrets now can we?" Blister then lunged at Kestrel, impaling her on her barbed tail. Kestrel began to scream, but eventually, her screams were suffocated in her own blood as it flooded her lungs and poured out of her mouth. Peril, I'm sorry. Dune, I return to you! Kestrel opened her mouth one last time, to scream her final goodbye to her daughter and the world. Blister then ripped her tail back through Kestrel's body and threw her body into the ocean. Kestrel, soldier, loyal follower, talon of peace, mother, and martyr was no more. Kestrel felt lighter than air, weightless. She reached and put her talon over her chest. She then looked at it, and to her suprise, the splatters of blood were not there. Not even a drop. The light was blinding. She then heard a familiar voice. "You did so well." It said. "Dune?" She asked, before even identifying it as his voice. The sandwing stepped out of the light, followed by many more figures she didn't recognize. Death had healed him, as he no longer had any scars. "How could I have done well? I let Scarlet get away. I orphaned Peril. I'm a failure!" She had tears running down her face now. "You helped free Peril from Scarlet's clutches. You gave the dragonets a chance to escape. You're strong, Kestrel. And you showed that strength today. That's all that matters. Come now. It's time to get your own star." "A star?" Kestrel said, not sure if she heard him correctly. "Did you say a star?" Dune smiled. "Yes, a star. All dragons pure of heart and of good intetions get their own star, to shine bright in the hearts of everyone, even in death. Now follow me, my love, to get your very own star." And with those words, Kestrel, Dune, and the other figures walked into the light and became one with their own stars that will shine brightly, for all eternity. The End Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Short Story)